Magic of the Spring
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: A detour to a hotspring village brings unexpected pleasures. *extended Lemon ending of chapter 77 in oneshot collection* If you don't like Lemons, read the other version. NejixTenten


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I started on this fic (the first 2k words) over a YEAR ago... but I could never seem to finish it... until now... so YAY!

WARNING: I know some of you won't like it but I wanted to try my hand at writing a lemon... If you haven't already noticed the rating for this story, it is an M! But don't worry, I posted a T rated version. So if you're sensitive to this kind of thing, go read that one instead.

_**DEDICATION**_ – To **fmorgana** who won my dA 50 sentences contest with her entry "_The first time she moaned his name in pleasure, a delightful shiver ran down his spine; increasing his desire for the beautiful weapons mistress._" As you can tell from the prompt... it's going to be a little more mature than my usual ones.

Special thanks to **Shadow252525:** who helped with inspiration for the naughty ending. Sorry fmo, I borrowed him for a little while, hope you don't mind ;P

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**MAGIC OF THE SPRING****  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"There appears to be a small town below." Neji stated; staring down at the foot of hill the two teammates had been traveling on for the last fifteen hours.

They had just finished a mission in Earth Country. It had taken longer than they had originally anticipated, and had been far more dangerous than the initial reports had stated it would be. The mission had been to retrieve an item from a building located in the center of enemy grounds. What the item was, they had not been given any specifics on; all they knew was that it was of vital importance and would likely be heavily guarded. The number of guards protecting the item, however, had been much higher than anything the reports had anticipated, and a confrontation had been inevitable. The two teammates had barely managed to escape with the aid of a diversionary explosion that Tenten had set off. Unfortunately, as a result of the unforeseen circumstances, the kunoichi had ended up injured. During the subsequent fall, as they jumped off the exploding building, she had landed awkwardly, and ended up pulling or spraining something in her leg.

It wasn't as bad as one would believe a fifty foot fall might be; nevertheless, it was too painful for Tenten to walk on, thus Neji had had to carry her the rest of the way to the village; which just so happened to be five days away from their current location. At the pace they were moving, with Tenten injured and Neji carrying the weight of the kunoichi AND their bags, it would most likely take twice as long to reach Konoha. It was for that reason that they had decided it would be easier to take a temporary detour and find a place to rest before continuing back to the village.

"Eh?" Tenten poked her head out from behind the Hyuga to see where he had indicated.

"We should rest there." Neji asserted; carefully lowering the kunoichi off of his back to retrieve something from their bags.

Tenten watched as the Hyuga searched through the brown sack he normally carried with him on missions. It was clear that he was tried, but she was certain Neji would never admit to such a thing.

"I'm sorry." Tenten quietly whispered, as she sat on the grassy floor; her eyes caste down to avoid his gaze.

It had been her fault, after all, that she had mistakenly added too small a fuse to the explosion, resulting in less time for them to escape the blast. Had Neji not managed to pull her out in time, she was certain she probably would have perished in the blazing inferno that resulted. The strange thing was, she was certain she _had_ allowed for a significant amount of time to escape, but clearly it had not been enough.

"Hn?" Neji looked over at the kunoichi curiously. "It was not as if you intended to injure yourself." He coolly replied. "It could not be helped. The circumstances were not what we had been led to believe."

"Yeah…" Tenten solemnly replied; though inside she still blamed herself for what had happened. "haa." She heavily sighed. "What are you doing?" The kunoichi asked; after noting that Neji was still looking through their small amount of remaining provisions.

"We are still in enemy territory Tenten." Neji reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded; still unsure of what he was doing.

"We cannot simply walk into a foreign village as we currently are." He added, without need for further explanation.

"Oh right." Looking down, the kunoichi noted that they did look very much like a pair of ninja. Of course, that was what they were, so it only made sense that they would have such an appearance. But he was right; though they knew nothing of the village below, it was still enemy soil, and it would be unwise to just walk in without a disguise.

"Here." Neji kindly handed her the light blue kimono that she had packed for the mission, while he took out his matching darker blue one.

"Thanks." Tenten waited until he turned away, before she began removing her kunoichi gear to put on the fancy disguise. "Ow." She cringed, as sharp pains began shooting through her injured leg.

"Tenten." His tone denoted deep concern, but Neji didn't move; ever the prefect gentleman.

"..." Tenen nervously bit her lower lip, wondering what she should do. Kimonos were difficult enough to put on without having one's movements restricted by pain. "Neji?" Her pleading voice called out to the Hyuga. She wondered if it was okay to ask him for his help. Though she had managed to keep most of herself covered, she had also sustained some other minor injuries on her body that prevented her from moving enough to fully dress herself on her own. It would be a shame to make it as far as they had, only to be discovered because Tenten couldn't properly dress herself.

"Hn?" From what she could hear, Neji had already finished putting on his disguise.

"Could you…?" She hesitantly began.

They had been friends for a long time now; unconditionally entrusting both their lives to one another; still, there was a timid innocence to their relationship. Tenten had long ago accepted her feelings for the white-eyed genius; but fearing that her happiness at his side would be taken from her if she dared to tell him, the kunoichi had decided it was better to just be friends. Though she was certain, being the genius that he was, Neji undoubtedly knew her feelings despite her efforts.

"Hn." He moved to her side; gently wrapping the rest of her kimono around her slender frame.

Every touch electrified her skin; sent heated shivers down her spine. Yet still, he remained ever his usual unexpressive self. She was used to it though. It was just the way things were with Neji...

Before long, he had finished helping her into her kimono and quickly proceeded to gently lift her up again. This time, however, instead of hoisting her back on his back, he picked her up in both arms and began carrying like a princess, or a like a newlywed husband would carry his bride.

"Thanks." Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck securely; bashfully turning her gaze down after meeting his for only a moment. That moment was enough to send her blushing in a deep crimson. She couldn't help it. He was so handsome. _'Stop it.'_ She quietly scolded herself for thinking those kinds of thoughts, especially at a time like that.

Carefully, the two teammates walked down to the small village. It appeared to be a rural little town, with very few commercial buildings, and a small population. But there was also a warm, inviting feeling to it; easing some of Tenten's earlier tensions.

"Welcome to our humble village weary travelers." A kindly old man happily greeted the pair upon their entering the village. "Can I interest you in…"

"Husband." The elderly woman standing next to him scolded; effectively cutting him off. "Leave the poor kids alone, can't see you see they're clearly here to get away from it all?" She gently smiled up at the disguised shinobi. "Why else would a couple pick our distant little village for their honeymoon?" She added; a knowing smile on her face as she eyed the young couple.

"Honeymoon?" The old man voiced the two shinobi's shock; though they refrained from showing it themselves.

"Of course!" The old woman insisted. "Just call it women's intuition. I can tell when two people are deeply in love with one another; and these two are most certainly still at that timid newly-wed stage." A chipper giggle escaped the old woman's smiling face; deepening the creases in her skin as she amusedly took in the sight of the two youngster's reddening expressions.

"My, my; it seems, as always, you are right, dear." The old man chuckled along with his wife. "Well if you two love-birds are looking for a place to stay, there is no better hotel then Zenkai Onsen." (1)

"Husband, you say that all the time." The old woman shook her head laughingly.

"But it's true." The old man insisted.

"That is because it's the only one." His wife responded. "But just the same," She turned back to the younger couple. "It is a beautiful hot spring, with excellent service." She nodded. "And..." The old woman paused; eyeing the couple carefully. "The Spring is prefect for timid couples, it has the power to make you true to your selves." She informed the two sparing partners; a knowing smile creeping on her face.

"Arigato." Neji politely thanked the elderly couple, before quickly moving toward the direction the older couple indicated to.

"They seemed nice." Tenten awkwardly tried to make conversation as they walked to the hotel. She was still feeling a bit embarrassed by the old woman's comments.

"Hai." Neji nodded; seemingly completely unfazed by their earlier situation.

"…" She was used to the silence between them. It wasn't the uncomfortable type; there was a sense of peace to their quiet moments. But this was different; maybe because he was holding her, or maybe because of what the old woman had said. It was true that SHE loved him, but could it be possible that Neji also loved her too? '_That can't be it._' Tenten shook her head.

He had blushed as well; Tenten was sure of it. But what did that really mean? '_Nothing. It meant nothing._' She told herself; sighing heavily.

"I will locate a doctor as soon as we get a room." Neji uncharacteristically broke the silence.

"Hai." She nodded; slightly surprised that he had been the first to speak for a change.

"Welcome!" A friendly looking woman, in her mid to late thirties, with dark red hair and deep piercing eyes, smiled warmly as the two of them entered the hotel the older couple had recommended.

Deciding to go with the story the old couple had already picked out for them, the two teammates registered themselves as newly weds, hoping that the cover story would also provide them with less interactions with the other people in the village and possible hotel patrons, as most would undoubtedly assume the young couple would prefer to be left alone; which in fact, the two sparring partners wanted nothing more, for the time they would be resting in the small village.

With the help of the front desk lady, Neji was also able to locate the village doctor who quickly took a look at his injured 'bride', whom Neji had explained, had tripped and fallen during their travel to get to the remote village. The doctor easily bought the story and instructed that Tenten remain off of her feet for the duration of three days. He also recommended that she take advantage of the healing properties in the hotsprings; an order she more than gladly agreed to follow.

"But... ummm..." Tenten gestured towards her bandaged leg.

"Ah, it's alright!" The elderly doctor smiled warmly at the girl; perfectly understanding that she was asking whether she could go into the hotsprings with her leg bandaged as it was. "I'll leave some more bandages to reapply after your bath. Just be sure to not put too much pressure on it."

"But..." The kunoichi hesitantly began again. "If I'm not supposed to move, then how..." She turned down to hide her rising blush.

"Oh..." The doctor smirked at the girl's innocent naivety. "Don't worry about that." He smiled knowingly as he turned toward the Hyuga who was standing near the door, silently observing the old man as he treated his 'bride'. "This hotel has mixed baths, your husband can take you into the Spring." He quietly snickered; upon seeing the matching reddening shades quickly rising on both shinobi's faces. "Well I'll take my leave now." The old man waved, before quickly existing the room; leaving the two teammates alone in the room.

"Ummm...." Tenten nervously played with her hair; which she had let down before they entered the village. It was a habit she had picked up in childhood; playing with her hair whenever she was nervous, much like Hinata played with her fingers. It was for that reason that she generally wore her hair up. "Maybe we should..." Tenten trailed off as she hesitantly looked down at the single bed in the room; nervously wondering whether it would be okay with just the two of them there.

Though they had shared close quarter's before, on many missions where they had been stuck together in a small tent or a narrow cave, this was the first time they would actually be sleeping on the same bed. The idea utterly terrified Tenten. It wasn't because she thought he would do anything inappropriate; after all, this was Neji she was thinking about. What made her nervous was that _she_ might end up doing, or more precisely, _saying_ something revealing during her sleep...

Tenten was fairly certain that Neji knew how she felt about him, but up until that moment, they had never really brought it up; and he had never acknowledged it. Tenten assumed that was because he didn't feel the same, or because he didn't want to ruin their friendship or their team's dynamics, or perhaps for both reasons. Whatever the cause, it was obvious to her that it was best for all, to leave her feelings unspoken; if she were to confess, or worst, act upon her feels (consciously or otherwise), Tenten was certain it wouldn't turn out well, and the last thing she wanted was to mess things up between them.

"Maybe we should rest." She turned back up to face the Hyuga, only to find that he had already made his way over to the bed and had begun laying down on the opposite side from where she was sitting.

"Hn." Neji grunted indifferently, before falling down on his stomach and quickly drifting off to sleep; without a single mention about their current circumstances.

"Huh..." Tenten eyed the sleeping prodigy. "Guess you were really tired." She whispered softly as she stared down at his calm face. She didn't blame him. After fifteen hours of running through dense forest, she too felt tired; and _she_ hadn't been the one carrying another person on her back. "Haah." Tenten exhaled deeply; smiling down at the peaceful expression Neji had as he slept for the first time in nearly two days. "Goodnight Neji." She half-yawned, before laying her head down on the pillow and slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Tenten awoke only to find herself face to face with a pair of familiar white eyes staring back at her. "Haah!" She gasped; jumping back, away from the Hyuga.

"Tenten." Neji worriedly called out, as he reached over the bed to catch the kunoichi before she could fall off the edge of the bed.

"Haah!" She gasped again at the feel of his strong arms powerfully pulling her forward.

"I apologize for startling you." Neji politely stated.

"..." Tenten stared questioning at the Hyuga. "It's okay." She quickly replied.

She was beginning to wonder what that had all been about, when suddenly she realized that he was still holding her. Immediately, her face began to warm up, as she turned to stare away from him. '_What's going on?_' Tenten wondered; noticing an unfamiliar gleam in Neji's eyes as she timidly peeked back at him out of corner of her eyes. '_No, no, no._' The kunoichi shook her head of the thoughts that were threatening to surface. Of course it meant nothing. Neji had surely only been concerned about her because of her injury. "Umm, Neji..." She hesitantly began. "You can let go now." Tenten nervously whispered.

"..." Instantly, as if only after hearing her speak did he realize that he was still holding her, Neji released the kunoichi and calmly sat up straight on his side of the bed. "Hn." He rose to his feet and walked over to a corner of the room, where he had placed their packs when they first arrived in the room.

Feeling a little awkward, Tenten tried distracting herself with the hotel brochures sitting on the nightstand next to her. According to the pamphlets, the doctor had been right about the healing properties of the Springs. Apparently, the hotsprings were famous for their ability to bring anyone who steps into them, back into prefect health. The steam that surrounded the village also seemed to have a relaxing and joyful effect on people; it allowed a person to feel free and unrestricted. A prefect stop for a restful vacation.

"That sounds nice..." Tenten mused to herself as she continued looking over the pamphlets.

"Hn?" Neji arched his brow as he looked over at the day-dreamy kunoichi. "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" Tenten quickly turned to face the Hyuga; momentarily forgetting the embarrassment of a few minutes earlier. "Oh." She shook her thoughts clear. "I was just thinking the hotsprings look nice." She stammered quickly.

"..." Neji rose to his feet and began walking over towards the kunoichi. "Would you like me to take you to them?" He asked, as he looked down at the pamphlet she was holding.

"Ahh..." The memory of what the old doctor had implied before leaving their room a few hours earlier, immediately rushed into the kunoichi's head; causing a faint, and now all too familiar, pink hue to color her usually pale complexion. "You're going to come in too?" She nervously asked; her eyes shifting nervously to the foot of the bed.

"Hai." Neji calmly nodded, before walking over to the small closet in the corner of the room, where the bathrobes and towels were stored.

She, of course, understood why he might believe it was necessary for them to enter the Spring together. Not only was she injured, and would need help to get in, but it would also seem suspicious if a pair of newly weds went to a onsen together, but bathed separately; especially when the place had mixed baths. Still, it unnerved Tenten that he could so easily accept something like that. It was almost as if Neji didn't see her as a woman at all.

"Haah." Tenten sighed dejectedly. "Okay." She nodded; accepting both the towel and robe Neji handed her, as well as her obvious fate as a woman with an unrequited love for a man who didn't even noticed her. "Haah."

Carefully, after Neji went into the bathroom to give them both privacy to change, Tenten slowly removed the kimono she was still wearing. It was a lot easier to remove a kimono than it was to put one on, but just the same, it wasn't an easy task when one was injured. After struggling with the blue dress-clothes for a while, Tenten eventually managed to maneuver herself out of her kimono and into the simple cream-colored towel that would be her only cover inside the spring. The thought of that suddenly set the kunoichi's face on fire again, as she realized how exposed she would actually be.

"Tenten?" A voice from being the bathroom door called out to her. "May I come out?" Neji asked, before receiving a positive response from the still blushing kunoichi and then proceeding to reenter the room in a matching cream-colored towel and a still yet unclosed bathrobe.

"Haa." Tenten softly gasped upon seeing her sparring partner step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. It wasn't that she had never seen his chiseled chest before, or his well defined abs, or his muscular legs... '_Stop it!_' The kunoichi scolded herself; turning away and reaching for her own bathrobe.

As she moved to pull the robe to cover her body, Neji walked over to pick her up in his arms. Together, they walked out into the springs. It was dark out. A noticeable absence of people out in the Spring, as they carefully walked into the healing water. Somehow, though there was no one else to see her in the small towel, being alone with just Neji made Tenten feel ever more self conscious than if they had been naked, surrounded by a multitude of people.

"Ummm..." Tenten nervously chewed her lower lip, as she faced the opposite direction from where the Hyuga had sat down against the stone wall of the spring. "Haa." She exhaled deeply; her muscles relaxing quickly in the soothing warm waters of the Spring. "Mmm." Tenten pressed her back against the wall; closing her eyes in the process. She felt weird. They hadn't been there long enough for the warmth of the Spring to cloud her mind; so then why was she feeling so lightheaded? "hmmm." Tenten moaned; feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"Tenten?" A familiar baritone voice called to her from above.

"Huh?" She turned upwards; staring at the same white eyes she had woken up to less than an hour earlier. "Neji?" She softly whispered his name; feeling his arms as he gently lifted her up out of the water. She hadn't even realized that she had slipped in past her chin.

"Are you feel unwell?" Neji's voice sounded distant as he held her up in the water.

"Mmm." Tenten searched for him. 'Where are you?' She searched for the Hyuga through clouded eyes. Was he leaving her? A desperate feeling inside of her was telling her she had to stop him from leaving. "Neji..." She reached out to grab his face. "Neji..." She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. The steam was making her tired. But she also felt light, and peaceful; almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could feel truer to herself. "Neji... I... I lo-"

"Shhhh." A finger pressed up against her lips; telling her to remain silent.

"But I need-" Tenten began to protest. A voice deep within her pleaded that she be true to her heart. She felt almost possess. She needed to say it; though for so long she had tried to avoid it. "Neji, I lov-" Suddenly, a pair of warm lips enveloping hers; interrupting the kunoichi mid-confession.

Soon, a pair of muscular arms warped themselves tightly around her, as Tenten played into the kiss. Neji's strong arms felt so good around her; his lips were firm, yet gentle as he kissed her. She could feel his tongue dart out to run across her lips; probing gently to enter her mouth. Readily, the kunoichi accepting him, as he hungrily devoured her mouth. She could barely stand; her knees threatening to give out as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Tenten could hardly breath when he released her mouth, moving down to kiss her neck. Slowly, Neji slid his tongue up to her ear and sucked gently on her lobe before kissing back down to her collarbone.

"Tenten." The Hyuga lustfully whispered as he looked down into her honey tinted eyes. "I love you too." He confessed, before swooping back down to recapture her lips.

'_The Spring is prefect for timid couples, it has the power to make you true to your selves._'

The old woman's words echoed in the kunoichi's head, as the Hyuga continued to passionately kiss her; holding her close to his muscular chest; the thin towels they wore being the only thing that separated them.

"Maybe we should go back inside." Tenten breathlessly whispered, after the two of them finally parted.

"Hn." Neji nodded; lifting her back up in his arms, having unknowingly let her slip back into the water during their passionate makeout.

Quickly, almost desperately, the Hyuga grabbed their robes from the hooks on the nearby wall, and with the swiftness of a shinobi, he carried the kunoichi back into their room, and carefully laid her down on the bed they had shared only moments earlier.

"Haa, haa, haa." Tenten could feel herself moistening as Neji slowly, and gently touched her bare flesh; carefully removing the wet towel she had been wearing in the Spring; his own towel long forgotten at the foot of the bed.

Pealing away the last remaining barriers between them, as well as the inhibitions that had prevented them from admitting how they felt for one another, Neji slowly teased her with his lips on her stomach, as he ran his fingers over her already wet sex; feeling her warmth. Slowly and gently, he began kissing her inner thighs; making small circles with his tongue as he moved closer and closer towards towards her entrance.

"Hmmmm." Tenten moaned, as she felt his hot breath over her.

Lustfully, he took the small bud protruding from the folds of her lower lips, between his lips and sucked as he gently put a finger inside her. Soon, one finger became two, as his mouth made slow circles over her sensitive bud. The pressure inside her was building, and Tenten involuntarily rocked her hips up to meet his thrusting tongue; her heels digging into the bed, as his tongue and fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"Aaah." Tenten closed her eyes, feeling the warm wetness between her legs increase as she moved her hips in a circle; leading his tongue to where it felt the best.

She could hear the real world outside; the sound of crickets chirping just beyond their window; the wind blowing as strong and powerfully as the pressure building up in her. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the pleasure she was feeling as he continued to touch her; her body going crazy with ecstasy.

"ha ha ha." She panted. Tenten wanted to let him continue, but her lust was begged for more. She wanted to feel him inside of her; to feel them joined as one... "Neji!" She moaned his name lustfully. "Please." She whimpered; desperately pulling him back up to her. "Please." She plead; knowing, from the heat in his eyes, that he understood perfectly what it was she wanted, and he too wanted it.

"Are you certain?" Neji worried asked; hopeful that she would not change her mind.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Kami yes!" She gently thrashed on the bed, as a small wave of electricity shot through her.

"Hn." He positioned himself at her entrance; taking a long deep breath. "haaah." Bending down over her, Neji hungrily kissed the kunoichi hard on the lips.

It was then she felt the first twinge of pain, as he slowly pushed into her. The stretching sensation caused her to shift slightly under him. The kunoichi tired to hide the discomfort on her face; but he saw it nonetheless.

"Tenten?" Neji worriedly called down to her; pushing away a stay lock of hair from her face.

"I'm okay." She painfully whispered; holding back the tears so as not to worry him. She'd felt pain before; pain worst than what she was feeling now, but for some reason, this pain seemed different. It was the type of pain that burrowed into her soul.

It hurt; a lot... And for a brief moment, she just wanted him to hurry up and get it over with. But he waited. Slowly, she felt her discomfort subside as he looked down at her, with tender love in his translucent eyes, before gently continuing. Waiting for the tension in her face to fade a little, Neji moved further inside her, letting her get used to him. Before long, he was in to the hilt. Tenten could feel the width, length, every bit of him.

Before she even had the chance to notice, Neji was moving over her, pushing inside of her with small, gentle strokes. At first, she felt the tug and pain of each tiny thrust. But, after a few minutes, her mind began registering the full feeling of him inside her body. The rubbing of his pelvis against her sensitive bud; the warmth of his hardness inside of her. Soon, Neji pulled her legs around his back, and she instinctively clamped them tight around him. He slid deeper, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. She didn't know if she had made more noises as he began moving rhythmically; her body so focused on the new thing it was doing, as it slowly started to feel good.

Neji was patient. He moved slowly, despite his obvious urge to plow into her faster to satisfy himself.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head; a feral grunt escaping his lips as he drowned himself in the sensation. Her mind couldn't focus on any thoughts; all she could do was feel. Instinctively, her hips started to push up against his,; her body moving of it's own volition. Soon, his mouth found her neck, nibbling slightly as she heard his quiet grunts in her ear.

"Ah, ah, ah." She panted as every thrust sent small electric currents rushing through ever nerve in her body.

He swirled his hips around. She bit into his shoulder, reveling in the new sensation, the ease of his motion. Every time he moved to pull their bodies apart, she tightened the grip of her legs; trying to keep him inside her just a few seconds longer.

After teasing a little more, Neji started moving more quickly. She found herself getting caught up in his rhythm, allowing herself to be truly consumed by him and losing herself in his power.

For an instant, Tenten felt like she was on fire, each inch of her covered in electrical sparks. Her muscles tightened as his hips began pounding at her faster; his body quickly becoming rigid above her. She could feel the sweat that covered both of them. He looked down at her; deep into her eyes. She could see the love his beautiful white eyes, as she held his gaze for a moment. And this all became too much; the sensations overwhelmed her.

Her eyes shut tight, as her body uncoiled, her thighs grabbing his body and keeping him close. She dug into his back with her fingers, gasping and shuddering, as wave after wave of pleasure shoot through her like sharp electrical jolts hitting every nerve in her body. At the same time, Tenten could feel Neji throbbing inside her, as she writhed in pleasure from the orgasmic convulsions. It had taken her by surprise, the fury with which she came, the power their bodies had together.

As the kunoichi came down from her high, she felt his forehead pressed into hers. Neji moaned above her, as he twitched violently inside her and something hot and liquidy poured powerfully into her. Soon, his muscles went slack, and Neji fell over her, gasping breaths muffled by the pillow under her head. She could feel the weight of his muscles; the rise and fall of his chest. His exhaustion seemed to match her own as he slowly rolled off her.

"I love you." Tenten breathlessly whispered, after the two of them finally parted; at last able to confess her feelings...

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) Zenkai means "complete recovery of health"… and Onsen means hot spring (of course, I'm sure everyone knew that one by now)

* * *

*****THIS IS MY FIRST EVER LEMON, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT*****


End file.
